


Une chance cruelle

by Kelyll



Series: 30dayhqwriting [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30dayhqwriting, Français | French, Gen, Karasuno - Freeform, bonjour je n'ai rien écrit depuis des années, je vais peut-être répondre à d'autres prompts, mais voilà ce petit truc, merci si vous lisez !, oh et il y a la traduction en anglais disponible, à voir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyll/pseuds/Kelyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdre ne veut pas nécessairement dire que c'est la fin. </p><p>30dayhqwriting prompt : beginning /début</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une chance cruelle

Chaque année, c'est la même chose. On joue pour gagner, encore et encore, parce que si l'on perd, c'est fini, on tourne le dos au terrain la tête basse et une équipe se dissous, les troisième année s'en vont vers d'autres horizons et de nouveaux joueurs viennent rejoindre une équipe qui n'est plus vraiment la même si ce n'est par son nom, une équipe qui doit apprendre à se reconstruire. C'est un destin cruel, inéluctable qui à chaque championnat se répète, année après année, quel que soit le sport, quel que soit le lycée, quelle que soit l'équipe.

Mais ce destin cruel n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. 

Une défaite se traduit par la fin d'une équipe, mais aussi par le début d'une nouvelle équipe qui a la possibilité d'être encore plus forte, encore plus soudée, de s'entraîner comme jamais et d'aller encore plus loin.

Lors de leurs deux premières années à Karasuno, Daichi, Suga et Asahi se sont retrouvés face à des équipes plus fortes que la leur. Deux fois, ils ont regardé leurs senpais quitter l'équipe avec des espoirs détruits. Cette année signe une nouvelle fois un nouveau début. Un nouveau début pour des joueurs qui ne peuvent dépendre que sur eux-mêmes pour être les meilleurs, gagner, gagner et gagner encore jusqu'à se retrouver au sommet. 

Retrouver ce sommet dont les corbeaux de Karasuno se sont approchés de si près il y quelques années et dont, Daichi en est sûr, ils peuvent s'approcher encore plus. 

En ce dernier jour de vacances de printemps, la veille de sa dernière rentrée à Karasuno, Daichi se rappelle les mots de son capitaine en larmes après leur défaite lors de sa première année de lycée : si une chance se présente, saisissez-la.


End file.
